


Behind Glass Gryffindors

by SketchyByNature



Category: GWA - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Walk, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Professor / Student, Pushy Bottoms, Reluctant Guy, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, Spanking, Voyeurism, no underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature
Summary: [F4M] Behind Glass Gryffindors [Professor/Student] [Adult] [Pushy Girl] [Flirty] [Reluctant Guy] [Exhibistionism] [On Display] [Sex for Drugs] [Hogwarts School Girls] [Harry Potter] [No Underwear] [Blowjob] [Rough Sex] [Spanking] [Degradation] [Dirty Talk] [Facial] [Cum Walk]You’re head girl for Gryffindor House. To celebrate winning the Interhouse Quidditch Cup you have gone to the greenhouses to procure some dried shrivelfig. Unable to quickly find it, you are caught by the new herbology teacher. Before class starts up you convince him to give it to you.
Relationships: F4M





	Behind Glass Gryffindors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> [Brackets] Are for direction/and expression  
> (Parentheses) Are for authors notes and suggestions.  
> "Quotes" Are for emphasis  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> This is fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.  
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Any improvisations or changes to my work is welcome since I am a firm believer in death of the author. So interpret to your heart's content and make this your own. If you fill this please tag me in the comments so I can enjoy listening to it.  
> \-----------------------------------------------

[START]

[Rustling/searching noises anything that sounds like you’re looking for something]

[frustrated and hushed to yourself] Shrivelfig… shrivel… fig... fuck… where in merlin’s name does he keep the shrivelfig… It was so much easier to steal when Sprout taught Herbology.  
If I can’t find some we’ll have to do something else to celebrate…

[Nervous tone throughout after initial surprise]

Oh… Hi… Professor…

[Pause for Response]

What am I doing here? Um…. Well... I came early to class… and thought I’d say hello. I just thought you’d be in the back room of the green house… so that’s why… I’m… in here...

[Pause for Response]

Noooo, I didn’t break in… the door was ajar… so I thought you were inside. 

But you're... not… so I’ll just... get out of the back room… so we can… chat.

[Tone shifts to playful as you try to salvage the situation]

What did I want to talk about? I just enjoy chatting with you so much, I wanted to say hi before class started! 

Sooooo… how's the mandrake harvest looking this year?

[Pause for Response]]

I’m not doing anything sketchy, I’m being honest. You are my favorite Professor, afterall. 

[Pause for Response]

No, I’m not joking. I was worried about getting a new Professor in my seventh year, but you somehow made herbology feel like a brand new subject. 

[Pause for Disbelief]

No no, I'm serious. Six years at Hogwarts and the most fun I’ve ever had in Herbology was with you Professor. You make the subject really, “alluring”. You’re just so passionate and engaging. It’s always a pleasure… your lessons... 

It’s honestly the highlight of my week… seeing you… in class.

What am I doing? I’m just getting close so we can hear each other better. 

As I was saying… You make everything so… interesting… exciting… provocative

Professor? My eyes are up here.

But I really don’t mind… 

[Pause for Response]

[Giggle]

Sure Professor… “of course” you’re just looking at my head girl pin.

You wouldn’t be staring at “anything” else…

So this “must” be some devils snare in your pocket. 

It couldn’t be your twitching hard cock.

That’d be inappropriate… Staring at your student… Imagining her naked....

Almost as inappropriate as your student… rubbing your cock through your robes. 

Grabbing on tight to feel how hard you are… and what you have to offer her… underneath..

Mmmm… You sure this isn’t devils snare? It’s twitching like mad… even if I press my body against yours… It just doesn’t stop...

[whisper as you get close] I can feel how bad you want me, Professor

I don’t mind, Professor… you work hard… you deserve a reward. A gesture of how much I adore you and appreciate all you do for my fellow students. 

[Pause for Response]

Yes, Professor. I know we’re in a greenhouse. I know people could see me through the glass. But you don’t get in my house without being brave. Enjoying the risks.

The feeling of eyes on us while you’re naughty. It makes me so hot… I can feel it on my face. I might even start sweating soon. It could also just be hot in here. I’ll just undo a few buttons. You know...to cool down. 

[Pause for Response]

No, Professor. I’m not wearing a bra. Do you wanna guess what else I’m not wearing? 

[Pause for Response]

Mmmm… maybe…would you like to find out? 

[Pause for Response]

Mmmm… good… let me take your hand… mmmm you have such sexy hands Professor, gentle but rugged. Your hand feels so good on my skin, rubbing my inner thigh. Just under my skirt, slowly sliding up… determined to explore. 

[Moan] Looks like you found your answer. 

Mhm, I’m a dirty little slut that "isn't" wearing any underwear. I never do… 

[whisper as you get close] I touch myself in your class, Professor

[giggle] What a reaction. I thought your cock couldn’t get any harder... 

I’m so impressed, it feels so big… I can’t help myself, Professor. I just need to see it… I’ll just get on my knees and pull open your robes…

[sound of sexual approval]

Professor... Your cock is gorgeous. It looks so tasty… I need it.. 

[Pause for Response]

You’re right, your next class will be here soon. You’d better hurry up and fuck my slutty little mouth then.

(Blowjob noises throughout. Go as hard or as soft as you like. Gaging or just sucking noises. Honestly just enjoy yourself adlib and change to make it your own. I believe in you.)

That’s not devil's snare at all.

It does move with a mind of its own.

Pulsing and twitching on my tongue. 

Do you like my filthy mouth?

Because, I like your cock

It’s nice and thick

It feels so good between my lips.

It fills my mouth perfectly. 

You make such good noises. 

Shhhhh, don’t be so loud. 

Keep it down or someone might notice.

The walls are very transparent. 

Anyone could easily see 

Me on my knees, 

Doing what a good head girl should.

Servicing the school

So let me serve every inch.

Worship you with my tongue. 

Suck and lick until you...

[Blowjob noises abruptly stop as you are interrupted]

Looks like the Ravenclaws are early as usual. We can move into the back room so we can have some privacy… Unless you’d like me to stop and I can be on my way… Whatever you want, Professor. 

[Pause for Response]

[giggle] I’m coming, I’m coming. Don’t make such a fuss

Now… where were we…. Right, you were letting me suck this amazing cock. 

[Improv blowjob noises throughout] 

Mmmm… It’s just so gorgeous

Enticing

Magnificent 

Succulent 

I could suck on it all day. 

Feeling you pump in and out of my mouth.

Feels so good. 

I can feel you twitch and pulse

Fuck, it’s so damn sexy

I’m so wet from sucking your cock.

[blowjob noises stop]

You know… if you want… you could fuck me…

Ah ah ah, not yet. I need something from you first. 

I need dried shrivelfig, a good amount.

Once you give it to me. I’ll milk that cock dry. 

[Pause for Response]

Yes Professor, I know what it’s used for. But, we just won the quidditch cup. Gryffindor needs a proper celebration and nothing says party like the Draught of Euphoria. 

[Pause for Response]

No Professor, I’m not just using you… I do find you handsome. It’s just we both have something, the other wants. I want some shrivelfig and you want my tight wet pussy. So what do you say? Do you want to trade? 

[Pause for Response]

Oh! So that’s where it was… interesting.

Why thank you, Professor, you’re so kind. 

[Pause for Response]

Mmmm… of course Professor, right away. 

Just let me turn around. 

Bend over… pull my robes up… 

Do you like my ass?

[Spank]

[Giggle]

It’s okay they probably didn’t hear… but the thrill of almost getting caught. 

Being seen, being heard…

[Giggle]

being spanked.. Nice and hard… till I cry out… so everyone knows how much of a filthy slut I am. 

[groan as he pushes himself in]

Please, Professor… don’t tease me… we don’t have time...

[moan as all of him enters]

(Feel free to put in moans anywhere you see fit and adlib and change whatever you’d like. Have fun with it and make it yours.)

Oh, fuck yes

I wanted this so bad

Daydreaming of you

Touching myself 

Imaging just how good you’d feel

Pounding my needy cunt

I fantasize about you fucking me

In front of the whole class

Showing me off

Such a good little fuck toy

Like a cheap Huffleslut

On display for everyone.

I want them to watch

I want their eyes on me

I want them to crave me

It’s making me so damn wet

Professor, I need it

I need your cum.

Please, cum on my face

I want it so bad

Fuck me

Fuck me 

Fuck me

I can feel you getting close

Just hold on for me

Please, I’m so close

I’m going to cum

[Improv to orgasm]

[breathless trying to regain composure]

Come on.

Cum for me, Professor.

Cum all over my face

Paint me like a whore.

Yes, Cum for me

[Sound of sexual approval]

Mmmm it's always so nice.

Warm and sticky.

[finger sucking noises]

And you have a very delightful taste. 

There’s nothing like a good facial. 

[calm down with satisfied breathing]

Well… I better get back…

We should do this again sometime.

I always have needs to be met. 

[Pause for Response]

Clean up?

[Giggle]

Professor, Gryffindors wear their accomplishments with pride. 

[End]


End file.
